Inkwell (Rangers of Wintertrot)
|name = Inkwell |title = Elder Inkwell |race = Unicorn |sex = Stallion |faction = Steel Rangers - Wintertrot Contingent |family = |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Copper Brown |mane = Gold |coat = Silver |cutie mark = A feather quill, dipped in an inkwell. Surrounded by a small pile of bits and a pile of bottlecaps. }} Inkwell is the protagonist of the story, Rangers of Wintertrot. Inkwell was a fairly low ranking member of the Steel Rangers, filling a unique niche within the organization as the treasurer. History Background Inkwell was born into the Steel Rangers, he wanted to become a Steel Ranger and go off, fighting monsters and standing for what Applejack originally formed the order to do. Inkwell never attained any rank, other than initiate, he was placed into the role of mechanic since he could work well with machines and also became the treasurer when it was discovered he had a talent for bartering. In Inkwell's own words Present Day Inkwell and the newly formed, Wintertrot Contingent were on their way to Wintertrot, via an old pre-war airship. They are attacked as they near landing distance and Inkwell's room is knocked off the ship, with him inside. Some good luck and a little preperation manages to save Inkwell's life. Inkwell sets off to rebuild his contingent, accompanied by a persistant zebra who refuses to abandon him. They later encounter an experienced wastelander, eager to join Inkwell's party. The trio set off to rebuild his contingent and uncover the treasures hidden within Wintertrot. Traits Personality Inkwell often tries to be cheery and optimistic, he is also self-assured and has quite an ego regarding himself. He dislikes killing other when he doesn't have to, arguing with Crosshair over sparing two raiders/bandits that had turned amber in his EFS. Abilities Inkwell although an inexperienced fighter, has shown a natural aptitude for using a Magi-drill as a weapon. Inkwell is also a good merchant pony, with years of experiences, brokering for technology for his former Ranger contingent. This is also how he discovered his special talent. Inkwell is experienced in book-keeping and was the treasurer for the newly formed Wintertrot Rangers. Inkwell has access to an array of magic spells, including basic telekinesis. Spells *Telekinesis *Light Spell Equipment Inkwell wears a standard suit of magical Power armour, his helmet has a hole drilled in it for his horn. Inkwell also wears a metal saddlebag. with rails on the side to mount heavy weapons. The saddlebag also includes an ammo-feeder that feeds ammo into Inkwells weapons. Inkwell is equipped with a missile launcher and carries a scratched, sawed-off shotgun. He has been in possession of other weapons, including a grenade rifle and an assault rifle, though both were destroyed beyond repair. Inkwell has a Magi-Drill designed to be attached to unique mining suits that were similar to power armor, being used in Wintertrot. It is his primary melee weapon and is mounted onto the right leg of his power armor. Notes *Held the rank of Treasurer and Initiate within the Rangers *Is now the Elder since everpony who outranked him is dead Category:Characters Category:Steel Rangers Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (Rangers of Wintertrot)